A radiation detection device is disclosed in which a detection element including a plurality of arranged detectors and a scintillator that converts X-rays into scintillation light are combined. A structure of the radiation detection device is disclosed in which a plurality of detectors each having a smaller width are arranged at narrower intervals for the purpose of increasing detection accuracy.
Techniques are disclosed that reduce optical cross talk between detectors. For example, a technique is disclosed in which shielding plates are disposed in regions between detectors. Another technique is disclosed in which a detector that measures an amount of a cross talk noise occurring between detectors is provided separately and data is corrected using the measured amount of the cross talk noise.
When the shielding plates are disposed, the inserted shielding plates make it difficult to reduce the clearances between detectors, thereby making it difficult to increase detection accuracy. When the detector that measures an amount of a cross talk noise is separately provided between detectors, incident radiation on the detector cannot be detected. It is thus difficult for conventional techniques to increase detection accuracy.